


I miss it

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Alpha Flight, Justice Society of America (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Character Death, Closeted Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Forced Outing, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hope, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiverse, New Family, New X-Men (II), Non-Explicit Sex, Popularity, Self Confidence Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: My life was great, I mean, sure I have twelve siblings but they're great, I really love them, and my momma is pretty awesome.《Also for some reason the chapter just keep on getting longer and longer, so yeah》
Relationships: Damon Matthews/Todd Rice, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean-Paul Beaubier & Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Kyle Jinadu, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier & Kyle Jinadu, Julia Cabot/Joshua Guthrie, Ororo Munroe/T'Challa, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie, Sam Guthrie/Izzy Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Hoping for a Miracle

To be honest, I always had a feeling that I was a mutant, I noticed that sometimes when I had a bad day at school, winds would pick up, and once when I took the long way home from school, the water in the waterhole rushed towards me.

There was this one time when momma had let me go to New York to hang out with Sammy for a week, during this time, I had been held hostage in the library, I was sitting there, staring at him when his weird cloak thing suddenly caught on fire, I had just been staring at it, hoping for a miracle to come.

The day I did find out that I was actually a mutant was the worst day of my life, first my school's musical, which I was one of the leads on was canceled, second was maths and you know what maths is like, third, my violin teacher complained the whole lesson about his wife, I really can't understand why he'd marry her if he didn't like her.

"Hey, baby, how was school?" Momma asked from the kitchen.

"Bad, Ah've had this ragin' headache all day," I said, kicking off my shoes, "How's your day been, Momma?"

"Somethin's been stealin' my carrots," She replied, "No clue who did it though,"

"Do we have any painkillers?" I asked going over to the cupboards.

"Naw, sorry, sonny,"

"It's fine, Ah'm gonna go to bed," I walked down to the room I used to share with Josh, it was still pretty much empty, his guitar was gone, it was strange without all the music he used to play, when we were young he used to play The Show Must Go On all the time, eventually Cissie complained to momma that she didn't like Queen, which is the reason we are only allowed to play Queen music Cissie likes.

I put my violin down and flopped down on my bed, my head was pounding, I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I didn't even bother to get out of my school uniform.

I heard my door creak open, I kept my eyes shut, whoever was at my door apparently moved on, the floorboards creaked as whoever it was moved away, the next sound I hear is something that I was confused by.

Fireworks, wait, no, not fireworks.

Gunshots. There was a sudden scream, I bolted out of bed, ignoring my headache and sprinted out towards the noise, at some point, everyone had gone into the dining room, standing with them was a man holding a gun and wearing a strange black top with a cross on it, he was probably my height.

"We're gonna stay here until that disgusting freak wakes up, then one of you is going to be the first to die, you understand that?" The man asked, he sounded old and cruel, the same way my grandfather used to sound when he got too drunk, I walked around the corner, "ah, there's the freak," 

"Who're you callin'a freak? Have ya ever looked at yourself in the mirror?" I asked, I immediately regretted those words, he growled and raised the gun, "What're ya gonna do? Shoot me? Ah doubt it,"

"Shut up, you freak, boys, grab him,"

The men grabbed me, I locked eyes with Joelle, who looked like she might cry at any given moment, which was strange seeing as she had always been jealous of us. The mutants, I mean.

"No!!!" Momma yelled, "Please, don't hurt him! Please! Ah'll do anythin'"

I vigorously shook my head, trying to tell her that it was fine, that I'll sort it out, she seemed to understand, 'cause she then leaned back, tears rolled down her cheeks, my siblings all looked horrified, my pounding headache was getting somehow worse.

The men marched me out of my house, one of them was staying with momma and my siblings, I froze, oh my god, I'd left them with the enemy, he was gonna kill them.

"Move it boy, or else we'll kill you," One of them growled.

"No," I replied, the whole world was going cold, either that or I was going hot, I didn't really understand what was going on at the time, but now, now I really do.

The two men exploded backwards, the winds had picked up, but I ignored it and sprinted back inside.

I rushed into the kitchen, the man still had his gun raised, Lewis stared at me.

'Please,' he mouthed, I understood what he meant, don't let him hurt anyone.

"Oi!" I said, "Why don't you pick on somesomeone your own size?"

He spun and glared at me.

"Disgusting mutie," he whispered, before raising his gun, he pulled the trigger, I tried not to wince or look away, I could see the bullet rushing towards me and it just suddenly stopped.

"If y'all ever come near my family again, Ah'll fucking kill y'all, if Ah get any wind of y'all going off to hurt more mutants, Ah'll kill y'all," I said, I sounded a lot more confident than I felt, "Now scram before Ah make sure you die screamin'"

He sprinted away, out of the kitchen, I heard him slam the front door behind him.

"Oh thank god," Momma scrambled up and pulled me into a hug, "Don't you ever let yourself be captured again, baby,"

"I won't, I'm going to take my nap now," I wandered out of the kitchen and down the hall, back into my bedroom, at some point my headache had faded, but I still felt exhausted .

I lay back down on my bed, finally closing my eyes and drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was younger, I used to play 'different' with my siblings, we used to play it almost every day.

I also remember when he brought home his friends, the 'New Mutants', I was fascinated by them.

"So, criança," Roberto da Costa said to me, "What's your name?"

"Julian," I replied timidly, "Though my friends call me Jules,"

I thought of that moment when I wandered out to the dining room and saw Sam and 'Berto, they both looked stunned.

"He did what?" Sam looked stunned.

"Threatened the men," Momma replied, she was looking exhausted, and I couldn't blame her.

"Oh my god, he actually threatened them? Ha, never thought Ah'd see the day that he wouldn't cower away,"

"Ah'm standin' right here," I piped up, Sam jumped out of his skin, 'Berto waved at me, but remained silent, which was strange for him.

"Jules, thank god you're okay," Sam scooped me into a hug, "Did you get any good punches in? Or a good kick?"

"No, the guys outside just flew backwards," I informed him, "I scared the guy inside so much, I swear he might've wet his pants when he got home,"

"That's great, hermano," Roberto said, with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Momma why do you look like you wanna cry?" 

"We think it might be best if you go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," She said, she wiped her eyes, "Ah'm just figuring out how to say anything to disagree,"

"What?! Go to Xaviers? But what about my music lessons or my job as the paper boy?" 

"Julian, if anyone caught wind of the fact that you were a mutant, you'd be fired," Sam pointed out, "Ah understand that you're scared and Ah understand that you might wanna run away from this, but we think it might be a good idea if you did come with us,"

"Okay, just gimme a second," I went back to my room and grabbed my duffel bag, I began to sort out my clothes, deciding what ones to bring and what ones I should leave behind, I did the same with my books and notebooks, my door creaked open, Sam plopped himself down on the floor next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Listen, I know that this is tough and I know that you might not like being a mutant, but I promise you, we are going to help you through this tough time of learning and controlling," Sam said, he put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Ah'm fine, Sammy," I told him, "Ah was fine with havin' mutant siblin's Ah'll be fine knowin' Ah am a mutant,"

"Okay, so you're 100% fine with bein' a mutant?"

"Ah dunno, maybe 97.6%," I replied, grinning at him, "Yeah Ah'm 100% sure that Ah'm fine with it,"

"C'mon, Ah'll help ya pack, two sets of hands are better then one,"

~~~  
"You'll write too me, right momma?" I asked while I was putting my bags and violin into 'Berto's car.

"Every day if you want me too," She said with a kind smile.

"Naw, not everyday, Sam told me most people get letters maybe once a month or so," 

"Ah wrote too your brother three times a week when he was a student, don't believe everything that your brother tells you about that place,"

"In that case, can you write too me three times a week? Ah wanna know exactly everythin' that happens 'round here while Ah'm gone," I said, "Ah'll miss y'all when Ah'm gone,"

Momma kissed my forehead and I clambered into the car, I watched her waving bye until we were out of sight.

"You excited, criança?" Roberto asked me, moving to look at me, "You're going to love it, trust me,"

"More nervous, Ah've never gone to a school outside Kentucky before," I admitted.

"It will be fine, you've met almost everybody there, before."

I stared out the window, thoughts clouding my head.

After a few hours we stopped off at a diner, I hadn't really noticed how hungry I was, I had been too busy thinking about...everything.

Family, friends, music, school, my grades.

How was I going to survive having powers, let alone going to a new school for really cool people?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat quietly during....breakfast? Lunch? I honestly had no clue what time it was.

"Here, Ah'll pass you to him," Sam handed me the cell phone, he had been chatting away with Paige, Jay and Melody for half an hour.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi!!!" Melody exclaimed, straight into my ear, "Oh my god, you're coming too the school! Ah can't believe that you're actually coming! Ah'll try and get you onto the best squad if you want me too,"

"Hand the phone over, Mel," I heard Jay say, "Hey, so, Ah've signed you up for music classes,"

"Thanks, Jay," I said.

"My turn," Paige grabbed the phone.

"But Ah wasn't finished!" I heard Jay yell.

"Hello, Paige," I said, "How's it hanging? Have you been havin' fun?"

"Hi, just wanted to warn you that if a guy called Quentin Quire tries to get you too join his boy band, say no, just, say no," Paige said.

"Should I ask why or....?" 

"Nope, bye, love you, see you soon," She hung up, I handed the phone back too sam.

"So how are they?" Sam asked, smiling at me affectionately.

"Good, I think, they mostly talked about school, Jay signed me up for music classes," 

"Oh, cool," Sam said, "You are really good at your music," 

I remained silent, and continued to eat my fries, hoping that I would finally be able too think in peace.

~~~  
The school was alot bigger than what I remembered, I noticed there were alot of people flying around, oh god, was I going to throw up?

"Hey, you all good Jules? You've gone kinds pale," Roberto asked.

"Uhh, yeah, Ah'm completely fine," I lied, staring at the ground.

"Ah'm gonna go get Jay, y'all stay here," Sam blasted himself up and away, I sat on the curb, staring at my shoes, my school shoes to be more precise.

"You were lying before," Roberto sat down next to me, I was the same height as him now, which was scary seeing as when I was little, I thought he was a giant. "About being okay," 

"Ah might be a little bit nervous," I admitted, "But Ah have the right ta be nervous, Ah'll always be Sam's shadow, and if Ah'm not, Ah'll always be in Paige, Jay or Mel's,"

"Of course you do, amigo, but don't let your nerves stop, certo?" 

"Certo," I replied, I had been taking Portuguese at school, for when I saved up enough money to go to Brazil when I was an adult.

"Besides, if you became an X-Man, you might go on a mission to Brazil," A voice behind us said, Jay was there with some of his friends, "Hey, nerd,"

"What's up, homem da música?" I replied, slowly standing up again.

"Nothing much, these are my friends," He waved around too the people behind him, "You might know their names from the letters Ah sent home,"

"Uh-huh, Ah suppose so," I replied, the gold guy was Josh Foley, guy with the cool orange glasses was David Alleyne, Girl with the blue hair was Noriko Ashida, and the girl wearing the Niqab was Sooraya Qadir.

"So this is, Josh, this is David, Nori and Sooraya," He pointed to each person before moving on.

"Sooraya is the girl you are always talkin' about in your letters, right?" I asked him, I tried not too grin.

"You're not too young to have your head stuffed down a toilet, Julian,"He said, I blew a rasberry at him in response, which earned a sigh in response,"You're so childish,"

"Okay, are you ready for the grand tour, amigo?" Roberto asked, "I know the best places to go to,"

I trailed after him, leaving Jay and his friends behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is in Jay's point of view, it starts from when Julian walks away from Jay.  
> Also it's gonna be short cause all u wanted too do was the whole 'whose THAT' scene.

I noticed Dallas Gibson, he was hovering nearby, looking like he wanted to say something too me.

"Hiya, Specter, what's up?" I asked him, he hesitated and glanced around nervously.

"Can we talk? In private?" He asked, it was completely unlike him to be so....nervous.

"What? Are you and the Hellions gonna glue my wings?" I asked sarcastically, he blushed dark red, "No way,"

"What was the name of the guy you were talking too?" He sounded embarrassed, "The cute one with the red hair,"

"That was my brother, Julian, though he prefers Jules, I do not recommend asking him out, though," I informed him, "He has a bad habbit of breaking girls hearts, I don't doubt he'd do the same too you, good luck though,"

"Oh, of course, I understand, have a great day, toodles," he scrambled off, his face still dark red, he looked quite...flustered, which was strange, especially for him.

"What was that?" Josh asked, looking very concerned.

"That is called: 'my little brother charming everyone he meets into getting a crush on him' don't worry, it doesn't happen often," 

"Hold on, what are his powers? Does he make people fall in love with him?" Nori asked.

"No, it seems as though he can control the 'four elements' fire, water, earth, wind' that kinda thing," I said, "At least, that's what Sam told us,"

"Oh, are you excited too have him here?" 

"Ah don't know, Ah mean, he's my brother and all but...." I trailed off, I didn't really know what too say.

"You don't want too spend time with him," David interjected.

"Ah do, Ah really, really do, it's just that Ah have my own friends now,"

"So you don't want him too embarrass you,"

"Well yes, no, maybe?" I sighed and looked up at the sky, "Ah just wish that while he's here he....makes his own friends and leaves me alone,"

They all seemed to understand, but I felt kinda bad for saying it out loud.


	5. Turned away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, I don't know how schools are run in America so I'm doing it the way they do it in my country.  
> 《Jules POV》

I followed Roberto around the school, nodding along to everything that he was saying.

"Jules are you paying attention?" Roberto asked.

"Uhhhh," I said, trying too remember what he'd been saying, "No, sorry 'Berto,"

"I was saying that we are going too go see the headmistress, Miss Frost," He explained, "So you can choose some subjects,"

"What kinda lessons? Do they have Portuguese or Spanish lessons? What about drama? Can Ah continue doing Algebra and Chemistry?" I asked.

"I don't know, criança, you're going to have to ask Emma,"

The headmistress' office was huge, it had incredible bookshelves and an amazing wooden desk that looked like it had been carved from a mixture of wood and gold, Roberto left so that I could talk to her alone.

"So, Julian," She said, studying me softly, "What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Well, Ah really like music, Ah can play the violin, the cello, the viola and the guitar, I also enjoy languages and drama," I said, "Ah also really like chemistry and algebra,"

"Hmmm, okay," She nodded and stared at me, "Do you want too be a hero?" 

"Ah don't know, Ah wanna help people, Ah wanna be a hero, but there's also the fact that Ah'm still a kid, Ah'm fifteen! Ah haven't even been in a relationship yet!" I said, "Ah would love too be a hero but, maybe in a few more years, when Ah've learned more and have dealt with more stuff,"

"That's understandable," She said, "Not alot of students have said those kinds of things, you seem to have alot of wisdom in that head of yours,"

"Thank you ma'am," 

"Do you mind if I go into your head? I promise I'll try not too invade too much, I just want to find out a little bit more about you,"

"Uhhh, sure thing, Miss Frost," I said, my vision went white the next thing I knew, I was clutching the sides of my head, it felt the same was it had two days ago when I developed my powers, "Ow, ow, yup, that-that was interesting,"

"Well, I got everything I needed to know, congratulations Julian, you are officially a member of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," She shook my hand, "Now, I think it's time you meet your roommate,"

~~~  
My roommate was this older boy called Jaxon Clark, Miss Frost told me that he was a telepath, as soon as she left, he turned and glared at me.

"Listen, you can't stay here," He said, scowling at me.

"What? But this is my room too!" I replied.

"Yeah, well, you're either gonna leave the easy way or the hard way, your choice,"

"Ummm, have a great day, good bye!" I spun right back around, Emma Frost was looking very confused, "Ah don't think he wants a roommate,"

Her eyes flicked from me, to the door and then back to me.

"Well, then, we'll get you someone new," She sounded as though she was trying to hold back her anger.

"What's wrong? You sound upset," 

"It's just hard dealing with students who don't think about others,"

"Oh, okay," I knew that there was more, but I also knew that Miss Frost was not my friend, she was my headmistress and I shouldn't push her.

Well, hopefully these things will get better.


	6. New Places, New Faces

I sat in Miss Frost's office while she did her work, trying too figure out where on earth too put me, I sat there tuning my violin.

"Emma! There's an emergency-" Bobby Drake burst into the room, "Oh, hey new student I've never met before,"

"Hello, Iceman," I replied, he did finger guns at me and winked.

"I'm coming, you stay here, Jules, I'll finish up your room situation as soon as possible," Emma said, standing up and following Bobby, she paused at the doorway, "And feel free to read any of the books,"

She closed the door behind her, I began to rosin my bow to start playing when the door burst open in hurried a person I'd never met before.

"Miss Frost!" They yelled.

"Ah've been mistaken for other people before, but this is gettin' ridiculous," I replied, turning to look at the person, they were my age, with pale blue skin and light green hair. "Oh, uhhh, sorry," They said, "Have you seen Miss Frost? I need too speak with her," "Yeah, she went off with Iceman 'cause of some emergency," I explained, "She told me to stay here," "I am Taylor Pryde, what's your name?" They asked. "Ah'm Julian, you can just call me Jules," "Why are you here?"

"'Cause my roommate kicked me out, why're you here?"

"You got Jaxon Clark, didn't you?"

"Yup," I looked at Taylor, something about them seemed familiar, "Have we met before?

"Naw, you might know my cousin, Kitty, though," They shrugged, and looked out the window, "Listen, I've gotta go, but let's hang out sometime,"

"Okay, Ah'd like that," He walked back out and I went back too my violin.

It took Miss Frost half an hour too come back, and fifteen more minutes on top of that to try and find me a room.

"You can either go back with Jaxon or you can have your own room, what would you like?" Miss Frost asked.

'My own room' I immediately thought but I shook that thought away, I opened my mouth too reply but she was nodding and making notes.

"It would be best if you had your own room, we wouldn't want too make you uncomfortable," She said looking at me seriously.

I felt wave of different emotions, confusion, helplessness and anxiety.

~~~  
I sat at my desk, studying the books that the school had given me, Algebra, Drama, Art, English, Portuguese, History and Chemistry, good classes in my opinion.

There was a short knock on my door, I stood up slowly and peeked through, it was an extraordinarily cute boy about my age, with blond hair and blue eyes, I opened it wider, he smiled at me. "Hi!" He said cheerfully, "I'm Dallas Gibson, Miss Frost told me to give you this," He handed out a stack of pages that were stapled together. "Ah'm Julian, you can call me Jules," I replied, I took the small stack. "I know, your brother told me," he suddenly blushed, the lips of his ears turned red too. "Oh, okay, cool, cool," great another person who saw me as my siblings. "I just wanted too let you know that... well, you can come hangout with my friends and I at lunch if you want too, I've gotta go, Mr Drake gave us alot of homework today, bye," He scrambled away, still pink faced. I sat down on my bed and took a peek at what Dallas had given me, it was my timetable and a piece of paper telling me what group I was apart of. The Corsairs, led by Professor Scott Summers.


	7. Schools in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian's POV.

I sat down at a desk in my homeroom, my homeroom was pretty much my group, I mean squad, we had a sort of uniform too, it was light blue, dark blue, white and had grey highlights. 

There was me, a nice girl called Callie Betto who said that she was a friend of Dallas, a guy called Max who sorta looked like a hedgehog (a nice one) and three girls, Callie told me that there used to be five of them, but their sisters Sophie and Esme died.

"Oh my god," I whispered to her, "That's horrible!" 

"Uh-huh," she nodded, her eyes wide, "It made heaps of kids withdraw from school, their mother, Emma Frost was devastated, that's why they aren't on her squad," 

"Excuse me?" Professor Summers said, "Callie, Julian, is there anything that you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, sir," I replied, "Nothing at all,"

Everyone went silent while he droned on and on about how: 'back in his day yadda yadda yadda,'

My first period class was algebra, which was got too be one of my favorite classes so far, drama comes second.

Fortunately, we were doing the same area of work as we did in my old school.

Dallas Gibson was in my algebra class, we didn't even talk, but I felt like I should.

The drama class was different from home, at home we would sit on cushions and there was a stage, there were also desks, it was very different.

"Hey, Jules," David, sitting down next to me, "How's your first day going?"

"It's pretty cool, Ah really like it here," I replied shifting in my seat.

"Who's your advisor?" 

"Professor Summers," 

We fell back into silence for the rest of the period.

~~~  
When lunch finally came, Callie was waving at me from across the room, I hurried over too her.

"Hey, how were your classes?" I asked.

"Bad. I had calculus first! Calculus!" She exclaimed, "Who wants to do math for first period?"

"Me," I said, "Ah like maths,"

"You're not normal, man," Taylor sat down next to Callie, they stared at me in confusion, "No one's normal, Taylor,"

"But you're extra not normal," 

I stuck my tongue out at them and blew a raspberry, they grinned and threw a carrot at me, which missed my shoulder by about two inches.

"What are you guys doing?" Dallas sat down next to me.

"Nothing much, aren't you going to go hang out with the Hellions?" Taylor asked him.

"Nah, I'm going to ask Miss Frost if I can transfer," He said, I began too eat my noodles, "Jaxon Clark is pissing me off, he's such an idiot,"

"Jules was going to have him as a roommate, isn't that right, Jules?"

"Yup," I swallowed down the rest of my noodles, "He kicked me out,"

"That sounds like him," Callie said, "He isn't the nicest person in the school,"

"He isn't the nicest person anywhere, I heard that he beat up his last roommate because he had a boyfriend," Taylor lowered their voice and leaned in, "I also heard that his father is a huge anti mutant protester,"

"What? Really?" Dallas asked him, "Oh man, no wonder he doesn't want a roommate, no offence Jules,"

"None taken," I shook my head, I'd met many anti mutant protesters before, but I'd never met a mutant child of one.

It was odd to think about it.


	8. Field Trip, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules POV  
> 《Note, I'm doing an AU where both Marvel Comics and DC Comics are in the same universe, also it's one where on the Gothamites think that Batman is an urban legend》  
> Dallas Gibson is from Gotham City.

Pretty soon I had gotten used to the routine of this school, classes during the day, training with Squad in the afternoon, that sorta thing.

After about a week or two, the adults announced something pretty exciting, a member of each squad was going to go and spend three days at The JSA headquarters, I'd always loved the stories with those superheroes in them, and to be honest, I knew Cyclops was going too choose one of 'Three-In-One' but I could hope, couldn't I?

"Okay, so you are all wondering who I've chosen too go with me to JSA headquarters," Cyclops said, "It took me awhile too choose whose coming and whether or not they'd be a good fit, in the end, I decided that Julian is coming with me,"

"Wait-What?!" I spluttered, "But-but Ah'm not a field leader,"

"That doesn't matter, I chose you because of how well you have been working and how hard you've been training," He explained, smiling at me softly, I tried to fight back my grin.

~~~  
I sorted out my clothes for the next few days, two collared shirts, trousers, a tie, two school blazers, there were also two enamel pins that Professor Summers had given me, one was a simple black 'X' on a yellow background, the other was a blue 'C' on top of a darker blue X, I decided too pack some civvies in as well.

I heard a knock on my door, I immediately knew who it was, Dallas, he would often come around too hang out with me at night, it was nice, just the two of us, he would make my heart flutter and my stomach twist.

"Hey, guess what," He said, "I'm going to the field trip next week," 

"Really? Cool! So am I!" I told him, his whole face lit up with a bright genuine smile. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "I'm so excited! We get to meet Flash and Green Lantern and maybe we could meet Power girl and Obsidian!"

"Obsidian?" I asked, he flushed pink, "Oohhh, do you have a crush on him?"

"No," he stared at me straight in the eye, "I have a crush on someone else,"

"Really? Well they're lucky," I said with a smile, he looked at me in confusion, "What I meant was that they are lucky to get your attention,"

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't Ah?" I moved out if the doorway to let him in, he plopped himself down on the end of my bed, I sat down next to me.

"What's it like having siblings?" 

"Well, there are good things and bad things, Ah like the fact that Ah always have someone to talk too, but the bad part is that no matter how hard Ah try, no matter how much Ah do, Ah'll always be in there shadows, Ah'll never be as good as them, and Ah'll never hear people stop comparing me too them," I explained.

"Oh," He looked surprised, perhaps he had been thinking that it was all 'hey, bro' and 'hey sis' but in my family, Jeb dunked my head in the toilet because I ate Reeces Pieces, though there is still sometimes the first one.

"What is your family like?" I asked.

"Well, it's just me and my grandparents," He explained, "I don't really talk to them, well, they do but, it's hard they don't really know what to do with me, they don't understand why I am the way I am, they still come around for my birthday and call me sometimes," 

"They don't like that you're a mutant?" I guessed.

"They're fine with that, I think that they were wanting me too be one, so then I'd leave, what they don't understand is why I'm gay," 

"Well if you ever need somewhere to stay, you can come and stay with my family, trust me, they'd all LOVE you, especially Charlie," 

"Heh, thanks dude," He laughed halfheartedly, "Guess I kinda needed that,"

He only stayed for a little while after that, but I swear, he stayed in my mind all night.


End file.
